Ingrid
Ingrid is the lead character in Capcom Fighting Evolution and also appeared in PSP version of Street Fighter Alpha 3, and was designed by Hidetoshi Ishizawa. She also goes by the alias "Eternal Goddess." Ingrid was originally created for the cancelled fighting game Capcom Fighting All-Stars as one of the original charcters. In said game she had the nickname "Eternal Ray" (most likely relating to a ray of sunshine, given her attack theme). Story Little of anything is known about Ingrid. However, Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX gives away some possibilities about her true origins. Apparently, her source of power is derived from Psycho Power. However, it is unknown if her power is purely evil (like that of M. Bison's) power and Akuma's Satsui no Hadou or converted into something similar to Rose's Soul Power and Gouken's power of nothingness or even a mixture of Bison's and Rose's power. Ingrid also claims that she is the true bearer of what is called "Psycho Power", as she constantly tells Bison that Psycho Power is "her power" and that Bison has stolen some of it. It seems that her power is so intense that, if given the chance, she could actually break Ryu's madness if he ever succumbs to the evil of the Satsui no Hadou fully. Ingrid also possesses psychic abilities similar to Rose, as she addressed Ryu (though it is possible that she already knew him) and Rose by name even though both never revealed their names to her. Rose, on the other hand, cannot look into Ingrid's future as she did with other Street Fighters (possibly because she is already from the future). Also, there is a possibility that Ingrid can travel through time, as she mentions heading to the year 201X and seeing that Ryu has somehow become a monk. The canonicity of her story is under dispute, due to its contradictory nature (she flies off with the monument that is still present in Sagat's stage in Street Fighter II, and Charlie is officially the one to have killed Bison). Also, her claim to be more powerful than Rose or Bison contradicts much of Bison's displayed power in the Street Fighter canon. It should also be noted that she didn't reappear in Street Fighter Alpha Anthology, indicating that Capcom may have not intended her to be apart of the storyline. However, the Street Fighter Alpha Anthology was a disc of ports of previous releases of the series and not recent releases. Trivia *Her model from Capcom Fighting All-Stars'' was used as a test model in ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. *In Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max, when she finished her opponent by using her level 3 special Sun Delta, her midnight bliss pose from Capcom Fighting Jam is reuse as a victory.'' '' *''In Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max, ''her victory portrait is different than everyone else. It's more detail Capcom like the PSP graphics while everyone else art are the same arcade sprites. *because Ingrid is from the future, her story in Street Fighter Alpha 3 is what if. Gallery Image:SFA3MAXIngrid.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:SFA3MAXIngrid2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:SFA3MAXIngrid3.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:Ingrid&Ryu.png|With Ryu Image:AllStarsIngrid.png|''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'' Image:FightingEvolutionIngrid.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' Image:EvoIngrid.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' Image:Ingrid2.png|Capcom Greeting Card Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters